Working it Out
by miriam01
Summary: Hermione and Lucius ponder on how life turned out. Hermione/Lucius
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first try at fanfiction. I just want to make sure everyone knows I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor am I making money of this. So please let me know what you think. Honesty is always welcomed and if my spelling is bad it's because I haven't found a beta.

**It was odd how life worked out. One moment a person is leading a normal life the next you find you're a witch. Those were the thoughts that plagued Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, condemned know it all, and part of the Golden Trio.**

**If someone had told the brilliant witch that she would live threw a Wizard War against the evilest man ever known to man and that she would be an overnight celebrity there after she would have laughed and called them crazy. "Sure," Hermione thought, "I'm smart and clever" yet as a young and lonely child Hermione never though that she would ever have friendship like the ones she found with Harry Potter and the Weasleys. **

**A finger moved over her swelling stomach and around her recently large breast in a way that made her shiver. **

"**What are you thinking about love?" a long haired blond god of a man asked.**

**Hermione turned onto her stomach and looked at her husband of six-months with a thoughtful expression. She sometimes still woke not believing her luck at finding love with Lucius Malfoy a one time enemy yet she couldn't help but feel that she would never change any of their history. **

**She remembered the surprise of Harry and the Weasleys when she had expressed they were involved and the anger in which his son had reacted in. And yet as time passed on and her friends saw the happiness between the two they had given their support. Draco had been a different thing all together but after many months and the acceptance that his father had finally found happiness almost five years after his mothers death he had finally relented. **

**After a year of courtship and two months of engagement the Mudblood and her Lord were married in the fields of the Malfoy Manner. **

**Hermione was brought out of her thoughts with a pinch to her bottom from her blond husband. She smiled at him and looked up into his eyes. Brown met gray and the love between them warmed both of their hearts.**

**Lucius pulled his wife into his arms and cupped her growing belly thinking of the newest Malfoy.**

**He looked down and said "It's odd how things work out isn't it love!"**

**Hermione placed her hand over her husbands as if protecting their unborn child smiled and said "Yeah it sure is."**

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing….If I did I wouldn't have to go to school. But unfortunately I don't known Harry Potter and I'm screwed. So hope you **

**enjoy. Needs BETA. Interested let me know.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 1, Hour 6**

**The door to the hospital room opened slowly and a red head popped in,**

"**Soooo, I was just wondering…" , but he was cut off by a very rude, or so the red head thought, person who said,"Weasley, if you don't remove yourself from this room you will learn why I was one of Voldemort's most feared followers."**

" **Would you two knock it off!" was heard from the bushy haired women with the darks circles under her eyes and contractions. You read right, Hermione Jean Malfoy was about to give birth. **

**But even before she could finish Ron Weasley, with his emotional range of a tea spoon, spoke again, "Yeah until you got your butt whipped by a bunch of teenagers. And besides, you Mr. Toughness wouldn't hurt me, cause Mione has you pussy whipped."**

**Hermione closed her eyes taking in deep breaths and didn't even had to open them to figure out what had made Ronald squeak, her husband was known for his temper and he could be scary when he wished to be. She took a deep breath wincing as another contraction hit.**

"**Ronald is there any specific reason why you decided to come inside my room and make Lucius pop a blood vessel."**

**Lucius turned to her glaring accusingly at her, what was she trying to say, that he was old. He pouted when Hermione patted his hand absent mindedly while rubbing her bulging stomach. **

"**Mione you wound me, I would never try to pop what-ever-you said, Malfoy can keep it. And I'll have you know that I had a very good reason for coming into the room with the rude man."**

**He pouted like his glaring counter part, and Hermione wondered how people still believed that women were the weaker sex. Seriously men were more moody than a pregnant women, and she would know **_**she was pregnant.**_** She inhaled trying to find a way to get rid of Ron and have some piece with her handsome husband who had been trying to…"distract" her from the pain with those amazing fingers. She coughed as she felt herself blush when Lucius turned her way giving her that stare that had capture her heart and another part of her anatomy when she had first seen it.**

"**So what do you want Ron?"**

**It took a minute for Ron to hear the question since he was still feeling offended and glaring at Malfoy. He opened his mouth and closed it again getting a far away look on his face. And then looked at Hermione with a sheepish look on his face.**

"**Would you know, I can't remember!"**

**Hermione and Lucius looked at him like he was a moron. **_**Which he was mind you but they didn't have to look at him like that, specially in his face **_**, thought Ron.**

"**Hey, don't look at me like that. It was all Malfoy's fault. He should have let me finished!"**

**He was out the door before Hermione or Lucius had time to hex him for the annoying interruption.**

**Hermione was shaking her head at Ron's stupidity when she felt a hand under the covers and running up her leg. She looked up to meet her husband's sultry eyes and blushed when he said, **

"**You still want me to distract you?"**

**And all Hermione could think, later --after he had properly distracted her ,had been **_**" He should distract her more often."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AN: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated but I had finals. Anyway just wanted to say thanks for reading and that there are more chapters to come. Also if you are reading any of my other stories I hope to update them soon. Thanks for following and review.**_


End file.
